


Hold On

by VH_Sheridan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I should be punished for what I did to Tashigi, No Smut, Not Beta Read we live on the edge here, Rating is out of an abundance of caution, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VH_Sheridan/pseuds/VH_Sheridan
Summary: The captain slapped her cheek to refocus her attention on him as he asked once more, “What did you tell the Navy about my fleet?”Tashigi tore her gaze away and stared at the stalactites on the cave ceiling. The drops of water hanging from them glittered in the torchlight. She blinked slowly focusing on the darkness behind closed eyes and the sparkling of the cavern ceiling.“Come back,” she whispered. “Come back.”“No one’s coming for you.”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own One Piece or the characters within.

Tashigi ambled slowly through the high grass brushing her hands over the tufts- all that remained of the summer blossoms. The wind rippled across the field. The sound of the leaves rustling against each other filled her with nostalgia, reminding her of another field, a similar field, from her childhood. The silvery undersides of the leaves flashed as they were turned over by the breeze reminiscent of the white capped waves from her days at sea. Those days were far behind her now. 

She raised a hand to shield her eyes as she surveyed the brilliant blue sky stretching above her. The azure expanse was dotted with clouds so fluffy they looked like a spun sugar confection. It was so peaceful here. Quiet. Such a different life than when she was in the navy. Another gust of wind tousled her long hair around her head in thick, ropey midnight blue tangles. Frowning she pulled it over her shoulder and loosely braided it. 

“Thought I’d find you here,” a deep voice behind her said. 

Tashigi turned and smiled at the green haired man, her husband, with her heart in her eyes. When he reached for her, she eased into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. She still marveled at how perfectly she fit against him, tucked under his arm, how natural and how right it felt to be his. 

“You’ve been coming here more often,” he murmured kissing the top of her head. “Is everything okay, Tash?” 

Tashigi’s hands curled into fists in his shirt as she fought to keep her breathing even. He hugged her closer in response. 

“They’re still looking for me.” Her voice, a terrified whisper, trembled. 

He tugged her into a full embrace, wrapping his strong arms around her caging her, protecting her. She ducked her head to rest on his chest breathing in his familiar scent. Leather, clove oil, and the faint smell of sweat. The scent of home. 

“You’re safe with me. No one can hurt you when I’m here,” he promised rocking them gently side to side. Tashigi melted against him ignoring the way her vision swam at the edges. 

His warm baritone shifted into some acerbic and cruel. 

“It’s time to wake up, bitch.” 

Tashigi pulled back from him to study his face. He was looking down at her with a soft smile on his face, eyes gentle. He opened his mouth. 

“Wake up, bitch!” 

“NO!” The field and blue skies overhead rippled like troubled water before Tashigi’s world collapsed into darkness. 

She screamed. She crashed back into herself in a rush of pain. She choked back another cry and ground her teeth against regained awareness of the aches from her battered body. She gulped in air attempting to retreat within herself once more, but the scratch of the cold rough stone beneath her was a harsh reminder to where she was. 

The ceiling above her was high and dark, arched, and sparsely pocked with stalactites dripping like stars. Torches upon the walls filled the main chamber with dancing, eerie light. Around her were the holding pens- horrible metal cages- full of terrified women and children. Somewhere someone was quietly crying. It smelled of blood, bile, and bitter despair. Tashigi set her jaw trying to drown the shame and frustration at her own helplessness and inability to protect the innocents around her. 

Tashigi herself was stretched across the slightly slanting rock, arms cuffed above her head in wide, rough leather. Her ankles were also cuffed, forcing her legs open. Tashigi wasn’t aware of when her clothing had been removed, if they had been cut off or incinerated. A dark rough hand was stroking her thigh. She forced herself not to react. 

A month ago Tashigi had successfully infiltrated the Ember Sol pirates, a massive fleet known for their viciousness in the attacking and torturing of innocents with various pyrotechnic weapons. To burn was to feel alive. That was their mantra. Unfortunately, roughly a week ago a drunken petty officer of the navy stumbled out of a bar, saluted her as Captain Tashigi, and blown her cover. That was when the torture had begun. They’d started slow, believing her to be frail and crumble under the pain. She’d borne every cut, every hit in silence. When they began branding her, Tashigi retreated inwardly to avoid the agony and their persistent questions. 

They were getting creative now. Tashigi’s gaze slid to her left. A manic, wide-eyed man was mixing powders together in a shallow stone bowl. As he poured in the liquid accelerant turning the powders into a malleable substance, she finally understood what their plan was. Fosfor. The tacky putty had a delayed ignition when spread, could roast flesh from bone, and was toxic once it entered the blood. Swallowing thickly, Tashigi braced herself. 

“I see from your face that you recognize this, Captain Tashigi.” The same cruel voice that pulled her back to reality said. He stood to her right, and smiled when she struggled to level her gaze at him. Cunning and cruel eyes assessed her ravaged body. “Just tell me what you’ve told the Navy, and there will be no need for such drastic measures.” 

“My name is Katsuodori.” Tashigi croaked. Her vocal chords had long since snapped from the intensity of her screams under the torture of the Ember Sol captain. “I prefer to be called Katsu. I don’t know who Captain Tashigi is!” 

The captain tutted and shook his head in mock sadness. 

“Still holding onto your lies. We’ll see if this loosens your tongue.” He smeared a strip of Fosfor down her chest between her breasts. 

It was warm, a welcome sensation countering the chill of being restrained, nude, against a rock slab in a dank cave. But then the warmth flared to life with such intensity that Tashigi found herself biting her lip against the pain as tears flowed down her cheeks. She choked out a sob. 

The captain slapped her cheek to refocus her attention on him as he asked once more, “What did you tell them about my fleet?” 

Tashigi tore her gaze away and stared at the stalactites on the cave ceiling. The drops of water hanging from them glittered in the torchlight. She blinked slowly focusing on the darkness behind closed eyes and the sparkling of the cavern ceiling. 

“Come back,” she whispered. “Come back.” 

“No one’s coming for you.” 

The pirate’s voice was muffled and faded completely as Tashigi surrendered herself over to the darkness once more. 

Gasping for breath, Tashigi collapsed on all fours in the field under a dark, moonless sky sprinkled with stars that danced merrily in the midnight expanse. She fought the rising panic and curled her fingers into the loose soil beneath her hands. She was safe. She was not in pain. Here, she was whole. 

A heavy hand moved in soothing circles on her back. She wasn’t aware that she was crying. 

“I can’t do this,” she whispered in a small voice. “Roronoa, I’m not strong enough.” 

He sighted heavily. “Just a little while longer, glasses. Just hold on a little longer.” 

Zoro sat and pulled her into his lap, cradling her as she cried, stroking her hair and murmuring quiet words of comfort. When her sobs subsided to the occasional hitched breath, he took her hand and pulled her to her feet as he rose then kissed her forehead gently. 

“Let’s go home.” 

They followed a dirt path from the field to a walled estate. She pushed the heavy gate open and gasped as she looked upon the most charming home, a detached dojo, and what appeared to be a workshop with a forge. Behind the home was a garden with a meditation pond. Strategically placed lanterns bathed the estate in warm light, flames dancing merrily. 

“Mama!” A flurry of movement crashed into her. Bright brown eyes peeked out from under a tangled mop of green hair. Chubby hands clumsily brushed the strands from her face causing her hair to tangle more. Zoro laughed. 

“Ame,” Tashigi cooed as she scooped the young girl into a fierce hug. 

“Not so tight, Mama. I can’t breathe!” Ame protested trying to wriggle free.

Tashigi loosened her grip and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. 

“Sorry, raindrop. Mama just missed you so much that she needed to squish you with love.” 

Ame giggled and placed her hands on either side of Tashigi’s face before smooshing her cheeks. 

“Love squish!” 

Tashigi’s laughter at her daughter’s antics harmonized with Ame’s giggling. It made Tashigi’s heart ache. 

“Can we squish ourselves into the kitchen and make dinner?” Zoro asked dryly, stepping over them to enter the house. 

“As long as you promise to only help chop the vegetables. The last time you attempted to cook, everything burned,” Tashigi teased. 

Her vision blurred and Zoro’s response became unintelligible noise as her mind linked the mention of burning to the smell of smoldering flesh. When it cleared, she was in the middle of making dinner with her family. Ame stood on a stool washing vegetables chattering happily about training with Papa while Zoro, wearing a frilly floral apron as a shirt at his daughter’s insistence, teased the girl, making her laugh at times and sputter angrily at others. Tashigi found herself laughing at how unfortunately easy it was for Zoro to rile the women in his life. 

After dinner, Tashigi bathed Ame as Zoro cleaned up the kitchen. She washed and brushed out the tangles, braiding the girl’s hair to keep it from tangling as she slept. When she laid Ame down for the night she found herself humming a lullaby from her own childhood, but she couldn’t recall who had sung it to her. When Ame’s breathing was deep and even, she kissed the girl on the cheek before leaving the room. 

A gust of wind shook the house, and for a moment Tashigi could swear she heard her name. Looking for Zoro, Tashigi entered the family room and gasped in shock. She was looking at herself, as she assumed she looked after days of torture. Naked and gaunt. Bruised, burned, blistered. Her long hair was crusted with blood and grime. 

“Interesting life you created for yourself,” her double croaked. “You could have imagined a world where you found and collected every famed blade, but you chose this.” 

“I would’ve had to collect the swords. I didn’t want to leave one violent world for another,” Tashigi answered. 

Her double laughed. The sound made goosebumps prickle across her skin. 

“You can lie to the pirates. You can lie to him,” she nodded to Zoro who had entered the room to lean quietly against the doorjamb. “But you can’t lie to me. I am you.” 

She flung out her arm in a sweeping gesture. “You built all of this around him, the man who is infuriating beyond all belief yet can be surprisingly endearing. You even imagined a daughter named after the weather on the day you first met him!” She shook her head. “All of this, the house, the family, the dojo. It’s all for him. The only thing you built for yourself was the forge, and even that is a secret you’ve shared with no one. But you’d share it with him.” She smiled sadly at Tashigi, split lip bleeding slightly. “You’d share your hopes to make legendary blades yourself one day with that man without fear of being mocked.” 

“He would so mock me,” Tashigi said indignantly. 

The double’s sad smile twisted into a wry grin. “That he would, but then he’d tell you that he’ll keep an eye out for one of your blades. Guess that Roronoa isn’t such a bad guy after all.” 

“Zoro.” 

“Hmm?” Her double studied her.

“He goes by Zoro.” Tashigi said firmly. 

A gust of wind shook the house again, and Tashigi heard the clang of steel against steel. Tashigi’s vision blurred, the images before her rippling before steadying back into solid projections. 

“You have to go back,” her double croaked.

“It hurts,” Tashigi whimpered. “I’m not strong enough to wait for a rescue anymore. I’m so tired. I just want to let go.” 

The double sighed in disgust. She crossed the room and pulled Shigure off the wall before thrusting it into Tashigi’s hands. The weight of it was foreign yet familiar. Forgotten dreams stirred back to life within her. She wasn’t helpless. She was a warrior, and she could- no would- fight this. 

But her gaze strayed back to Zoro who was looking at her sadly, a soft smile playing at his lips. 

“I still want this,” she whispered looking around the room. Her tear-bright eyes landed back on Zoro. “I want you.” 

“I’m out there. This isn’t real, Glasses, but if it’s what you want, find me out there. Make this life for yourself,” he said. 

Blinking back tears, Tashigi gripped Shigure tightly and squeezed her eyes shut yielding to the darkness once more. 

She regained consciousness on the floor of the cave. Someone had cut her down. Slowly she became aware of the din around her. It was complete chaos. She blinked struggling to understand what she was seeing. A towering skeleton was dueling with several pirates at once. Brook. That was Brook. Arms bloomed like flowers out of the backs of several men restraining them as Robin and Nami ushered the now freed women to safety. Luffy was hurling obscenities and curses at the captain of the Ember Sol pirates as he pummeled him. 

The song of steel clashing with steel drew her attention to the man before her. Fighting for her. Protecting her. 

“Zoro,” she whispered. 

He pushed the man away with a grunt before slashing a deep wound across the man’s chest. “’Bout time you woke up, glasses.” He shot her a cocky grin over his shoulder. “You look a little rough.” 

Tashigi rolled her eyes at him. “I’m sorry, Roronoa.” Her voice cracked on his name. “Next time I get captured and tortured, I’ll be sure to bring my best dress along so you can have some eye candy when you rescue me.” 

He barked out a laugh. “Let’s not make this a habit. I like you better when you at least look like you could try to kick my ass.” His swords slashed as another man charged him. 

Tashigi groaned and leaned against the stone she’d been shackled to, struggling to push herself to her feet. A man suddenly appeared to her right, cutlass in hand and a snarl on his lips. It was the first mate. Tashigi glanced at Zoro he was currently fighting off three men, and his back was to his latest attacker. When the man lunged at Zoro, Tashigi pushed herself off the ground and tackled the first mate. 

They hit the ground together and rolled. Tashigi wound up on top of him. She pulled her fist back to strike him when she all of a sudden felt the sword pierce her chest. She choked on the pain, gasping. 

A blade came down severing the man’s head from his body. Tashigi sat back, and with a trembling lip, looked down at the blade embedded within her. She reached for it as if not believing it to be real. Tashigi held a blood covered hand up before her face, the warm, sticky liquid dripping down her wrist and the length of her arm.

 _‘Find me. Make this for yourself.’_ A ghost of a whisper. 

“Fuck,” Zoro yelled placing his hands on her shoulders, eyebrows pulled down in panicked concern. “Fuck! What did you do, you stupid woman? What did you do?”

Tashigi coughed feebly spraying blood on Zoro’s cheek. Tears left salty trails in the grime on her face. She’d never make a life with him now. 

He used his wide flat thumb to wipe away her tears while quietly shushing her. “Chopper!” He roared over his shoulder. “Chopper get your furry ass over here and do something!” He turned back to her. “You’re going to be okay, Tashigi. Do you hear me? You’re going to be okay.” 

She reached for him, bloody hand sliding their faces closer together until their foreheads were touching. Her gurgling breaths hitched for a moment as she struggled with emotion. 

“My name,” she gasped.

“Don’t talk. Save your strength.” He cradled her head in his hands, and she leaned into his touch. He bellowed over his shoulder again. “CHOPPER!” 

“First time you said my name.” She slurred. It didn’t hurt anymore. She just felt numb. And cold. “S’good to hear you say my name.” 

“Live and you might hear me say it again,” he responded gruffly. 

Her lips twitched in a small smile. “I need to tell you something.” 

“If you plan on saying goodbye, I swear to god I’ll stab you again myself. You’re not dying on me, woman.” 

Tashigi huffed out a laugh. “No,” her voice broke. “I never tell you this. I’m always yelling.” She took a shallow shuddering breath. “Hello. Hello, Zoro, it’s so very, very nice to see you.” 

She smiled at him, her hand falling to her side as she leaned more heavily against him. Her vision began to blur. Vaguely she could hear Zoro calling to her. 

“Hold on, Tashigi. Hold on. Ho……on……ld…..n……” 

Her world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> While perusing Gruvia amvs last week (because what else am I to do during a pandemic) I stumbled across the song Hold On by Chord Overstreet and it inspired this tragic mess. Drop a comment or hit me with a like if you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Oh, and please don't come after me with torches and pitchforks for killing off Tashigi. I'm really, really sorry for what I did to her! If it helps, I cried (think Kim Kardashian ugly crying) when I wrote it.


End file.
